Troy Baker
Troy Baker (born April 1, 1976 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor. Baker was the lead singer and rhythm guitarist for the indie-rock band Tripp Fontaine. He's known for voicing Snow Villiers in Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2 and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Pain and Yamato in Naruto: Shippūden, Joel in The Last of Us, Booker DeWitt in BioShock Infinite and Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye in Avengers Assemble and Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avengers Assemble (2013-2017) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', AIM Agent#1 (ep34), Aim Agent#2 (ep64), Alien#1 (ep18), Director (ep70), Doombot (ep15), Engineer (ep73), Gang Leader (ep70), Guard (ep7), Loki, MP Sergeant (ep71), Man#2 (ep62), Newbie S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (ep44), Newscaster (ep42), Old Man (ep32), Old Man (ep50), Red Guardian (ep44), S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech#1 (ep44), Wealthy Man (ep63), Whiplash (ep64), World Leader#3 (ep52) *Clarence (2014) - Keith Mack (ep2), Lazer Game Voice (ep2), Troy (ep2) *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2011) - Dr. Kurt Schnurr/Airtight (ep19) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Businessman (ep9), Captured Infected (ep2), Echoey Voice#1 (ep6), Etude (ep24), Guard (ep22), Male Party-Goer (ep24), Providence Deck Officer (ep21), Providence Soldier 1 (ep28), Roswell, United Nations Official (ep7), Weaver (ep6), Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2016) - Loki *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014-2015) - Asgardian Guard (ep45), Loki, Young Loki (ep45) *Justice League: Action (2016-2017) - Hawkman/Katar Hol, Jonas (ep1), Kanto (ep24) *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2012) - Blue Falcon/Radley (ep40), Commercial Announcer (ep9), Dispatcher (ep28), Dreamweaver (ep30), Red Humongonaut (ep9), Vronsky (ep28), Young Sheriff Stone (ep30) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010-2012) - Clay Quartermain, Blizzard, Constrictor, Faradei (ep25), Grey Gargoyle (ep7), Groot (ep32), Major Talbot (ep35), Michael Korvac (ep32), Robbie Robertson (ep39), Shield Agent (ep35), Skrull Interrogator (ep36), Sydren (ep30), TV Host (ep44), Ulik (ep25), Whirlwind *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2014-2016) - Arnold (ep6), Blue Car Driver (ep14), Steeljaw, Vector Prime *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) - Cab Driver (ep31), Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Eitri (ep9), Frost Giant (ep9), Loki, Montana (ep74), Shocker, Web Slinger (ep95), Wili (ep20) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Magor, Old Sage 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - The Joker, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem (2015) - The Joker *Batman vs Robin (2015) - Owl Lieutenant *Lego Batman: The Movie: DC Super Heroes Unite (2013) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Cosmic Clash (2016) - Batman *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) - Lance Damon, Phantom 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Tiger *The Blue Elephant (2008) - Marong, Minchit Sra, Young Prince Naresuan 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Batzarro *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Loki *Scooby-Doo! Spooky Games (2012) - Sergey Plotnikov 'Shorts' *Dear Dracula (2012) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens (2012) - Azmuth's Father, Boy Student *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Avengers Reassembled (2015) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) - Mr. Lou Zarr *Regular Show: Skip's Story (2014) - Griswald, Klorgbane 'Web Animation' *Lego Marvel Super Heroes: Maximum Overload (2013) - Loki *Monster High (2010) - Jaundice Brother (ep1), Mr. Lou Zarr (ep4), Mr. Where (eps7-13) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Noah Van Helsing, Vampire (ep12) *Case Closed (2004) - Gin *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Schneizel el Britannia, Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Schneizel el Britannia, French Staff (ep3), Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2007) - Kazkis Hauer, Soldier B (ep8) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Greed *Iron Man (2011) - Agent A (ep2), Guerrilla (ep4), Professor Ohno (ep3), Trainee 1 (ep1) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Kaguro, Madarao, Hakudo, Man (ep4), Taxi Driver (ep40) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Aragi (ep17), Elder (ep20), Head (ep24), Masagami (ep21), Ryujin Nagamine (ep24), Seiji (ep23) *Monster (2009-2010) - Heinz, Jaromir Lipsky, Man (ep38), Police Assistant (ep65), Reporter A (ep63), Thug B (ep65) *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2016) - Pain, Yamato, Fleeing Man (ep157), Gamahiro (ep164), Kiho, Land of Fire Feudal Lord, Leaf Ninja (ep190), Leaf Ninja B (ep75), Messenger Ninja (ep275), Sand Council Member (ep16), Sand Ninja (ep9), Sand Ninja (ep10), Test Subject (ep91), Yahiko (eps172-174) *Persona 4: The Animation (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi (eps6-12) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Ishida Mitsunari (ep12) *Vampire Knight (2010) - Akatsuki Kain, Vampire (ep1) *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Akatsuki Kain *Wolverine (2011) - Commander (ep4), Scar-Faced Guy (ep5) *X-Men (2011) - Koichi Kaga, Spider Mutant (ep8), Squid (ep1), Sublime 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Greed 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ganryu *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Clint Barton/'Hawkeye', J.A.R.V.I.S. *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Hitsuji, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Yamato *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Ishida Mitsunari *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (2012) - Yuri Lowell *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Pain Live-Action Voice Work 'Web Series' *Shelf Life (2013) - The Boyfriend Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Infinity Blade II (2011) - Siris *Infinity Blade III (2013) - Siris *Marvel Avengers Initiative (2012) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Zzzax, Additional Voices 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Æon Flux (2005) - Keller, Soldiers, Svengali, Trevor *Army of Two: The 40th Day (2010) - US Elite *Batman: Arkham City (2011) - G.C.P.D. Sergeant Tom Miller, Inmates, Robin/Tim Drake, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - The Joker *Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) - The Joker *Batman: The Telltale Series (2016) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Thomas Wayne *Batman: The Telltale Series: The Enemy Within (2017) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *BioShock Infinite (2013) - Booker DeWitt *BioShock Infinite: Burial at Sea (2013) - Booker DeWitt, Additional Voices *Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood (2005) - Additional Voices *Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Terrance Brooks, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Clash of the Titans: The Videogame (2010) - Apollo, Hades, Soldiers *Darksiders (2010) - Abaddon, Straga, Tortured Gate *Darksiders II (2012) - Draven, Legion, The Abyssal Forge, The Lost Warden, The Phariseer, The Sleeping Warden *Diablo III (2012) - Scoundrel, Monster Voice Effects *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Scoundrel *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Loki *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Loki *Fable III (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Far Cry 4 (2014) - Pagan Min *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Biowulf, Van Kleiss *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *God of War: Ascension (2013) - Orkos, Multiplayer Announcer, Prisoner, Worker *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (2008) - Additional Voices *Guardians of Middle-Earth (2012) - Additional Voices *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Logan Thackeray *Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock (2010) - Additional Voices *Guitar Hero: World Tour (2008) - Additional Voices *Halo 4 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Gul'dan *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Delsin *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Delsin *Infinite Crisis (2014) - Superman *Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013) - Nightwing/Dick Grayson, Sinestro *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Black Barty *Kinect Sports: Season Two (2011) - Football Commentator *Kinect Star Wars (2012) - Civilian *Knights Contract (2011) - Johann Faust *Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes (2012) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Brainiac, Sinestro, Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne' *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Batman/'Bruce Wayne', Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Worker in Peril *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, J.A.R.V.I.S., Loki *Lichdom: Battlemage (2014) - Additional Voices *MIB: Alien Crisis (2012) - Peter Delacoeur (Agent P), Sanchez *Mafia II (2010) - Civilians *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - AIM Agent 2, Civilian 3, Delivery Boy, Shield Soldier 2 *Mass Effect 3 (2012) - Kai Leng *Master of Orion: Conquer the Stars (2016) - Klackon Advisor, Psilon Emperor (Announced) *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (2007) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Talion *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Shinnok, Erron Black, Fujin *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Yamato *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Quantum Theory (2010) - Shiro, Zolf *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Alec Mason *Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles (2009) - Additional Voices *Resistance 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM 4: U.S. Navy SEALs (2011) - ClawHammer Commander, Officer *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Default Player Voice *Saints Row IV (2013) - The President of the United States of America *Singularity (2010) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Brock, Sunburn *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Rattle Shake *Sorcery (2012) - Dash *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - Kul Teska *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Zenith, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Theron Shan, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Theron Shan, Brennen, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Theron Shan, Zenith *Starhawk (2012) - Outcast Prisoner, Rifters *Supreme Commander 2 (2010) - Ivan Brackman, Commander Greer *Tales from the Borderlands (2014) - Rhys, Tommy *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Crew (2014) - Alex *The Darkness II (2012) - Additional Voices *The Elder Scrolls Online (2014) - Additional Voices *The Last of Us (2013) - Joel *The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (2013) - Aiden, Walker *Titanfall (2014) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (2012) - Ghost 30K, Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.2 (2010) - Colonel David Crenshaw, Copperhead One-one *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Jazz, Jetfire, Kickback *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Jetfire, Zeta Prime, Additional Voices *Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (2011) - Richard Rider/Nova *Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) - Samuel Drake *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Samuel Drake *WildStar (2014) - Deadeye Brightland, Exiled Male, Kevo *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica (2009) - Chester Lu Whinoah *Armored Core: For Answer (2008) - Mission Briefing#3, Neo Nidus *Binary Domain (2012) - Charles Gregory *Catherine (2011) - Vincent Brooks *Cross Edge (2009) - Troy *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Ryu Hayabusa *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Ryu Hayabusa *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Kotter Sensei, Senior *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Valvatorez *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Valvatorez *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Male Seneschal *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Snow Villiers *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Snow Villiers, NORA Member, Resident *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Shin, Craftsman B, Grandfather *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Outlaw Alchemist *Gothic 3: Forsaken Gods (2008) - Additional Voices *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Sol Badguy *Hexyz Force (2010) - Axel Faulken von Rosenbaum *Kid Icarus: Uprising (2012) - Arlon, Pyrrhon *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Snow Villiers *Lunar: Silver Star Harmony (2010) - Ghaleon *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (2011) - Espio the Chameleon *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sochi 2014 (2013) - Espio the Chameleon *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Revolver Ocelot *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Galen *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Danzo Shimura, Tenro Ninja, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Pain, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Yamato, Pain *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Pain, Yamato *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Pain *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Ryu Hayabusa *Persona 4: Arena (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi *Persona 4: Golden (2012) - Kanji Tatsumi, Man *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Jake Muller *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Hanzo Hattori *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Ishida Mitsunari *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona (2009) - Kei Nanjo *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Kanji Tatsumi, Man *Sonic: Colors (2010) - Espio the Chameleon *Sonic: Generations (2011) - Espio the Chameleon *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Rainer *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Yuri Lowell *The Cursed Crusade (2011) - Baudouin de Flandre, Constantinople Soldier, Soldier *The Last Remnant (2008) - Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Markus Vaughn, Ramsey Ramirez *Trauma Team (2010) - Charles Elkins, Crowd Man, James Morton, Robber, Sean Bowen, Shooter, Theodore Gacy, Yoshikage Tachibana *Unchained Blades (2012) - Fang *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Dirk Gassenarl *Virtue's Last Reward (2012) - Sigma Klim, Kyle Klim *White Knight Chronicles (2010) - Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Dadalios *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Scardigne *World of Final Fantasy (2016) - Snow Villiers *Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone (2008) - Gulcasa Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (231) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (88) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2017. Category:American Voice Actors